


But in the end neither of us were an option.

by hajimes_tight_asshole



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Soda Kazuichi, First Time with a guy, Jokes, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Smut, Top Komaeda Nagito, Yearning, both characters are in love with the same person, don't be mean, emotional talk, jabberwock island, kinnie moment, komaeda fingers him with the robotic hand, they fuck on the dock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajimes_tight_asshole/pseuds/hajimes_tight_asshole
Summary: After Sonia and Hinata's wedding, Souda and Nagito find comfort in each other. It really sucks when neither of you got the guy.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	But in the end neither of us were an option.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place on the same night as my fic "Novoselic Kingdom's Best Tradition", but is written by my friend who doesn't have an ao3 account. No criticism. We do not want it nor care.

The wedding was… exactly what Komaeda expected. It was a beautiful event— two of the most wonderful, incredible people he had ever met joining their lives together. It was exactly what he expected in that it was  _ perfect  _ and  _ bright _ , and it gave everyone on Jabberwock that night hope. 

But he still walked away with this sinking feeling in his chest. Disappointment, at… something. It wasn’t like he could still feel something for Hinata after all this time. Right? That didn’t seem right. Whatever part of Hinata he was in love with was gone, anyways, either because of everything that had happened or because of that beautiful, perfect wedding.

So he started the unceremonious walk back to his cabin after everything, ready to take off this stiff suit and just settle in for the night after all that excitement. He glanced down the boardwalk as he arrived, though, and saw them together. Laughing, blushing, all over each other, and Komaeda suddenly understood his feelings just a little bit more.

He put his keys back in his pocket, sighing deeply. He knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep right after seeing them, so he thought it would be nice to take a little walk around the island. 

Usually, when Komaeda walked, he would stop on the dock and look out at the horizon. It was always a beautiful view, no matter what time of year, no matter what the weather was. But usually, he did that alone. Tonight, Souda was sitting with his legs hanging off the dock, looking up at the moon with a somber expression.

“Ah, Souda.” Komaeda spoke gently, trying to sound pleasant. Souda turned his head and nodded to acknowledge him, muttering a greeting. “Mind if I join you? I promise I won’t be too much of a bother.”

“Sure, man.” Souda shrugged. “I don’t care.”

“Perfect.” Komaeda sat next to him and smiled softly. “So. How are you feeling after all that?”

Souda glanced at him. “What do you mean?”

“Well. It’s no secret that you’ve had feelings for Sonia, basically since you met. How is it to see your best friend marry her?”

Souda stared at him for a moment, just processing. “W-well… how does it feel to see the guy  _ you’re  _ so in love with marry a chick?” 

Komaeda smiled at him and laughed lightly. “I feel completely comfortable with this feeling, Souda. I’m used to it.”

Souda scowled at him and looked back out at the horizon. “Well, like… it’s not…  _ new  _ to me. That doesn’t mean I like it.”

“How do you mean?” Komaeda crossed his legs and looked at Souda, listening intently.

For a moment, Souda just stammered and looked at Komaeda skeptically. After a moment, he sighed and started talking. “It’s weird, you know? It’s like… I know she doesn’t like me. I know she hasn’t liked me since  _ before  _ we got here. I never expected to marry her, but now that I don’t have a chance it’s just…”

“Disappointing?” Komaeda finished for him after he trailed off.

“... Yeah. Disappointing.”

“I feel the same.” Komaeda shrugged halfheartedly. “I knew it was unrealistic to be with Hinata, and I even thought I was over him. This just brought those feelings back.”

“I…” Souda shook his head. “I didn’t really like Sonia.”

“Hm?” Komaeda sat up, raising a brow. 

“I liked Hajime.” Souda blurted out. “Sonia is, like… the dream girl I made up to convince people that I’m straight and make my dad happy. Like, she was the splitting image of that stupid idea I’ve had since I was a kid. But Hajime is just…” He looked at Komaeda and sighed. “You get it.”

“I do, yes.” Komaeda was still a little shocked at that. “Well, you did a good job at convincing everyone you’re straight, Souda.”

“Yeah, shut the hell up.” Souda put his hand on his neck and looked down at the pier. “I mean. I didn’t  _ not _ like Sonia, but I only liked her here on Jabberwock, and she was always with Hajime here. Like, before that I just liked the concept of, like, pretty blonde princess dream girl and I didn’t respect her like I should have? But here I started seeing her as a friend instead of that, and then as we grew closer, it just clicked for real.”

“Ah. Good job growing as a person, I suppose.” Komaeda shrugged.

“... Thanks.” Souda gave him a weird look and shifted uncomfortably. “Thanks for, um. Listening to me.”

“Yeah, no problem. We’re friends, aren’t we?” Komaeda kicked Souda’s foot lightly.

“Ha, yeah.” Souda kicked him back and smiled. “Sorry about Hajime.”

“You too.” They stayed quiet for a moment, subtly glancing back at each other.

“Hey, um.” Souda cleared his throat. “What’s, um, what’s up?”

Komaeda raised a brow. “Hm? What do you mean?”

“You’re upset too, right?” Souda frowned and kicked his foot again. “Come on, don’t make me say that embarrassing shit and then just stare off with that empty ass expression.”

“I don’t want to trouble you with something as unimportant as my feelings. Besides, I feel the same as you.”

“You’re not unimportant, you dick.”

Komaeda’s brows shot up and he started laughing at that. “Aw, you look so serious. Why do you want me to talk about my feelings so bad.”

Souda sat up and hit him on the shoulder, turning bright red. “It’s… it’s  _ embarrassing,  _ you asshole!” 

Komaeda caught his hand and kept laughing. “Why are you so upset? Come on, I don’t need some ulterior motive to listen to a friend.”

“You’re a dick, I hate you.” Souda was laughing too now. “Come on, freak, show emotions! Talk to me!”

“Nah.”

“Do it!” Souda swung his other hand, not intending to actually hurt Komaeda, just lightly tap his shoulder, but Komaeda caught it in his prosthetic hand. “Just say you’re sad.”

“Mm, I don’t think I will.” Komaeda smiled smugly before realizing that they were… close, now. Souda was practically on top of him, balancing with Komaeda’s help, as Komaeda held his fists in his hands.

Souda realized a moment after him and turned even redder. “Uh. H-hey.”

“I’m sorry.” Komaeda loosened his grip a bit. 

“No, no, you’re fine, it’s fine.” Without Komaeda holding him up, Souda had to put his hands on his shoulders instead. “Are you fine? Is this alright?”

“Uh.” Nagito looked at the horizon and felt his face get hot. “Yeah.”

Souda nodded and took a deep breath before wrapping his arms around Komaeda’s neck. “Are you sure? I don’t want to—“

“It’s fine.” Komaeda cut him off softly. “Don’t worry. I’m fine as long as you are.”

“Okay.” Souda nodded. “Okay…” He angled Komaeda’s face so he looked at him, giving him a chance to pull away before kissing him. This… wasn’t what either of them expected, Komaeda assumed, but it didn’t feel wrong. They were adults, there was no harm in continuing, right? So Komaeda tangled his fingers in Souda’s hair and pulled him in, deepening the kiss. 

It wasn’t long before they were flipped over on the dock, not bothering to go to one of the cabins. No one was up this late anyways. Souda was laying down on the dock with Komaeda’s jacket under him.

“Wait.” Komaeda pulled back as Souda protested. “You just want me to… you know… without a condom or anything.”

Souda took a second to process that before grinning. “Wait! I have shit for this!” He reached over to grab his tool bag, opening a secret pocket and pulling out lube and condoms. “I came prepared.” Souda smiled proudly.

“Ugh, don’t sound so proud of yourself.” Nagito scoffed, grabbing the lube and putting it on the dock beside him. “Have you ever done this before? With a guy, I mean?”

“Uh, no.” Souda huffed and started unzipping his jumpsuit. “I’ve, uhh… I’ve done ass stuff.”

“With a girl?” Nagito started undoing his belt, raising a brow.

“Nah. Alone.”

“Ah. I can’t really judge.” Komaeda shrugged and stood up to get his pants off. “You need help, Souda?”

“I’m good.” Souda arched his back and lifted his hips up to slide the jumpsuit all the way off, leaving just the tank top and his briefs.

“Why’s there a bloodstain on the hip?” Komaeda got back down on his knees and waited. 

“Hey, that’s just the design.” Souda huffed. “Hurry up.”

“Hey, I was waiting for  _ you _ .” Komaeda rolled his eyes and got back on top of Souda, kissing at his neck and exposed collarbone. “Just don’t be loud.”

“Why would I be loud?” Souda whined. “Be nice.”

“I don’t know, you seem like you’re loud.”

“Hey—!” Souda was cut off by Komaeda kissing him harshly, making him gasp and whine again.

“You’re already making noise.” Komaeda said, unimpressed. 

“You were being a  _ lot  _ nicer five minutes ago. Bring that energy back.” Souda wrapped his leg around Komaeda’s waist, kicking his ass. “Quit kissing my neck, anyways, get to it.”

“Fine.” Komaeda moved down and slid off Souda’s underwear. “Nice cock.”

“Fuck  _ off. _ ” Souda laid back and covered his face as it turned bright red. 

“I said it was nice.” Komaeda rolled his eyes and grabbed the lube, squeezing some onto his metallic fingers and holding Souda’s leg up under the knee. Souda flinched and gasped as he eased his middle finger in.

“Ah— ah— ahh, it’s cold.” Souda moved his arm, looking down at Komaeda. “Y… you’re using the prosthetic?”

“Mhm. I don’t want shit on my real hand.” Komaeda looked him in the eye and smiled as he pushed his finger in a little bit more, feeling around as Souda tightened around him and gasped.

“That feels… hnn… weird, it’s weird…” Souda bit his lip. Komaeda noticed him get harder as he started gently moving the finger in and out, slowly getting faster and finding a rhythm. 

Komaeda pushed Souda’s leg up more before adding a second finger without any real warning, just to watch Souda squirm more. Which he did; he gasped audibly and let out a high pitched whine, bending his other knee to spread out more. 

“You’re getting really into fingering, huh?” Nagito teased, pushing his fingers in down to the knuckle.

Souda let out a low, ugly sound from the bottom of his throat. “Sh… shut up. What do you want from me?”

Komaeda just shrugged and pulled his fingers out all the way, wiping them on Souda’s tank top. “That should be enough. I don’t want to make you come from just fingering, anyways.”

“I wouldn’t…” Souda muttered pathetically, covering his face with his arm as he panted. “Shut up.”

Komaeda smiled at him as he pulled his boxers off. “Are you still up to it?”

Souda looked at him, more specifically at his dick, and nodded. 

“Alright.” Komaeda quickly rolled the condom on and lubed it up, then got on his knees. He grabbed Souda’s hips and pulled him up. “Wrap your legs around me, Souda.” After Souda complied, Komaeda leaned forward and pushed in.

Souda immediately squirmed and tightened around Komaeda’s head. “Ahh—“ He squeezed his eyes shut and breathed heavily. 

“Calm down, that’s just the head.” Komaeda let out a breath. “Can you even handle more? You seem like you’re almost at your limit. I expected more.”

“Fucking do it.” Souda’s legs tightened around Komaeda’s waist. “Stop teasing and just do it.”

Komaeda did as he was told, of course, and pushed deeper into Souda. That move made his eyes shoot open like he had just woken up. “Fuck, ow, ow, ow!” His back arched as he tightened around Nagito, making a noise that was just downright  _ embarrassing.  _

“Are you okay?” Komaeda asked, genuinely a little worried.

“It’s just… weird? I feel full. I feel it in my stomach.” Souda looked down at where their bodies joined, and Komaeda saw a tear glisten in his eye. “It’s just pressure. I don’t know how to explain it.”

“Can I start moving?” Nagito bucked his hips a little in anticipation. 

Souda gasped again. “Ahh, yeah. Be… be slow.” He tilted his head up, looking at the horizon.

“Right.” Komaeda succeeded in going slow, for a while, thrusting in and out gently as Souda squirmed and whined underneath him. But that sort of got away from him after a bit, so to speak, and he started thrusting harder and faster, finding a rhythm.

Souda at least seemed on board with that. His gasps and whines turned to full out moans, which he held back very poorly. Komaeda doubted they could be heard over the crashing of the waves, but he didn’t really  _ care  _ either. He couldn’t really bring himself to care that much about anything right then. 

Komaeda pulled Souda up more so he could get a better angle on his prostate, which just made Souda lay awkwardly on his neck, but he didn’t seem to care too much. He just adjusted to the new position, using one arm to balance himself and moved the other to his dick, whining and groaning as he stroked it.

Souda suddenly got  _ really  _ tight as he started doing that, which made Komaeda let out a deep, guttural moan as his hips started to shake. “Fuck, I’m almost…” His breath hitched. “God…”

“Me too.” Souda made a strange half laugh half whine noise and bit his lip. “Fuck. Fuck, fuck fuck fuck fuck…” Komaeda watched Souda try to hold back and fail as he hit his prostate with a good solid thrust. He arched his back and  _ screamed _ as he came, which Komaeda would have found weird if he wasn’t so busy at the moment. 

He felt himself reach his own climax and kept thrusting into Souda as he did, very sloppily, and when he finished he just pulled out and collapsed on Souda’s chest.

“Ow.” Souda breathed out halfheartedly as he just laid there, trying to catch his breath. 

“Sorry.” Komaeda made no effort to move off of him, even when Souda put his arms around him, pushing one hand through his hair. 

Eventually, their breathing calmed down and Komaeda pushed up off of him, finally pulling out. “So that was…” He looked away.

“Yeah.” Souda nodded and looked the opposite direction. “No, definitely.”

Komaeda leaned back against a post and laughed. “Wow. We fucked on a dock.”

“Yep.” Souda grinned, a little nervous and a little exhilarated. “Just because we’re sad, or something like that.” He looked at Komaeda and frowned. “I still don’t get where you’re at.”

Komaeda looked at him and shrugged. “I don’t either. But, I’ll be fine.” He grabbed the post behind him and stood up, pulling his pants back on and just shoving his underwear in his pocket. They were kinda gross. 

Souda quickly stood up as well and pulled his jumpsuit on. “By the way, fuck you for wiping lube on my shirt.”

“Fuck you for nutting all over my jacket.” Komaeda retorted.

“I can wash it.” Souda picked it up off the ground and folded it up. 

“Nah. I can handle it.” Komaeda took it. “I like cleaning anyways. You know that.”

“Fair enough.” Souda looked up at him, his mouth pressed in a thin line. “So, uh. This won’t be… weird, right? We’re still bros?”

Komaeda raised a brow and chuckled. “Yeah, sure. Whatever you want.”

“Cool.” Souda crossed his arms and looked back out at the ocean. “Well, I’m gonna stay a bit longer. Have a good rest of your night.”

“Right.” Komaeda nodded and waved awkwardly. “You too.” He turned and walked off the dock, now processing a whole new problem that he was far from equipped to deal with.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place on the same night as my fic "Novoselic Kingdom's Best Tradition", but is written by my friend who doesn't have an ao3 account. No criticism. We do not want it nor care.


End file.
